Halloween Shenanigans
by Ace Jacobs
Summary: Summary: As usual, Seth has to make sure that Halloween doesn't have any casualties, but it always backfires.


Halloween Shenanigans

 **Summary:** As usual, Seth has to make sure that Halloween doesn't have any casualties.

It's that time a year again for The Shield brothers in arms. They are getting ready for that time of year with candy and costumes. This was their favorite holiday besides Christmas. They were ready for trick or treating this year. Hopefully nobody goes to jail this year or end up in the hospital. It was after Raw and there needed to be some planning for the next day's adventure.

"Alright guys. In order for this year to go without a hitch. We need to do this in a schedule." Seth sat at their normal table in catering watching Dean make his strange sandwich and eat it.

"Who died and made you boss of this planning committee?" Dean grumbled with a mouthful of sandwich.

Seth scoffed and looked at his brother in arms. "After last year's bar fight and having to bail your ass out for you disturbing the peace as Neegan."

"Aw come on Seth. You got to admit it. It was funny smashing pumpkin zombies with a barbed wire baseball bat." Dean laughed as he continued to eat his sandwich as Roman walked up with his meal.

"There were children Dean. Children. Impressionable children." Roman scolded and paused. "What in the hell are you eating Dean?" He asked disgusted by the sandwich.

"An Ambrose special. It's a turkey, cream cheese, mayo, and Cool Ranch Doritos sandwich. Want some Ro?" He responded and offered Roman a piece of his sandwich.

"I'll pass Deano. I have sushi to eat today. We are going to need all the energy we can get for costume shopping later." Roman declined and ate his meal.

"You know Rome, you shouldn't be eating fish with who you are considering to be for Halloween. I am pretty sure that it's either cannibalism or treason." Seth interjected with a smart ass quip.

"Oh shut it. I am allowed to eat what I want." Roman Scolded.

"Seth's got a point Ro. I am pretty sure Aquaman doesn't eat fish or seafood in general." Dean pointed out while talking with his mouthful.

"Yeah yeah. Make all the jokes you want. My costume is going to be badass and you're just jealous." Roman grumbled.

Sometime later, the trio stopped into a costume shop. They were looking for pieces to finish their costumes. Each man decided to be DC Universe heroes and villains. Roman chose to be Aquaman like the one his doppelganger Jason Mamoa portrays. Seth was being of course Batman just to spite Dean and his choice. Dean fittingly chose the Joker as his costume.

"Hey. Do you two know where the face paint would be?" Dean asked while he munched on whatever he had gotten at the snack bar.

"Aisle three I believe Deano." Roman spoke as he looked for a trident in the fake weapons section.

"It's in eight." Seth piped up while he searched for a Batman cowl that would fit his face.

"Cool. I'll go get my paint and hair paint spray stuff I need that one of ladies suggested. "Dean shrugged and went to get his things.

After several hours of shopping the trio made it back to their hotel. They began to get ready for festivities. They were getting their costumes on. Helping each other with a few zippers and what not.

"Can someone help me with my paint? I can't seem to get it right." Dean asked as he walked out of the completely messy bathroom.

"Did you get paint everywhere Dean? We are going to have to clean it up before we leave." Seth scolded.

Dean sneered and gave a lunatic laugh. "Why so serious Batsy? We'll have enough time to clean in the morning. Don't get tour tights in a bunch."

"Dean. They are not tights. It is a super suit." Roman interjected.

"They still make it where both of your asses will kill the fan girls when they see you." Dean shrugged with his response as Seth helped his paint get put on.

"Dean why must you make perverted remarks about our asses." Roman asked in disgust.

"It's a truth because I have seen some horrible and scarring things on the inter webs." Dean laughed and moved a bit.

"Will you freaking hold still? Your moving is messing me up." Seth scolded and finished pulling out the candy from his duffle bag.

"Oooh candy!" Dean exclaimed as he tried to get the candy.

"Hold it up Bub. This is for later when we watch movies. Nobody eats any until then." Seth scolded at Dean and put it back in the bag.

"Oh you're no fun. Old man Seth." Dean whined.

"I ain't old." Seth argued.

"Young punks get off my lawn." Dean teased.

"Stop it." Seth spat as Roman was able to sneak the bag of candy from his brother.

"Hey! Give that back!" Dean shouted and jumped on Roman's back.

The two began to battle over the sweet confections. They threw punches at each other. Then candy was being tossed at each other. Roman tossed Dean on the couch and tried to run into the connected room to hide. Dean was able to catch Roman and the two began to wrestle over the candy. They started to head butt each other and then Seth got involved. Seth will soon regret this decision when he got between his brothers. Wham! Seth was hit straight in the face by both skulls of his brother. He had tried to separate the candy fiends.

"What did you do?" Roman scolded as Seth groaned holding his nose and eye socket.

"What I did? Look at what you did. You struck first." Dean interjected.

"It was both of you hard headed buffoons." Seth interrupted and tried to sit up. "Bring me tissues and call a cab. We need to take me to the emergency room." He grumbled.

The trio waited several hours in the emergency room. It happened to be extremely busy this time of year. Failures at carving pumpkins or costume injuries. Even the most drunken party fights. When it was finally Seth's time. The doctor checked him out and deemed that Seth's nose was broken. Then set it. This year ended in yet again. Another disaster ended with a hospital visit.

"What is the plan for next year Seth?" Dean asked while eating candy from his bag.

"Shut it. I don't even want to think about." Seth snapped while groaning.

"Oh lighten up. Today turned out fine." Roman interjected.

"Lighten up. You two broke my face. Again." Seth Snapped.

"It was your fault for stopping us. Or trying to for that matter." Dean interjected.

"My brothers are assholes." He groaned.

 **The End**

 **A/N:** Happy Halloween everyone.


End file.
